Mothers Day
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: How the Night World cast's Mother's day.  All the characters included
1. Poppy and James

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**_

_**In this story the Night World kids are going to be not exactly celebrating Mothers day but acknowledging Mother's day. All of the soul mates will be in this. Eventually **_

_**Changed the brothers name thank you for telling me reveiwers **_

_**Poppy and James**_

Due to the fact that Poppy couldn't spend any holiday with her family now it was obvious that on mothers day She couldn't call her mom to say that she loved her let alone celebrate mothers day with her family.

James couldn't be around his parents due to the fact that Poppy would have to go with him and for defiantly they would know that it was Poppy. They wouldn't be able to deal with any idea that there son had broken a night world law let alone was a dammed day breaker.

So the two had no plans for mothers day but Poppy was aching to see her mom. She wanted to find some way to give her mom something, anything.

So the idea came about that would please Poppy and her mom would know she cared without causing suspicions.

After days of travel to return home from Las Vegas, In the dead of night in the cover of dark the two vampires put their plan into action. In her mothers garden, were Poppy had helped her mom plant purple snapdragons the year before, they planted one single full bloomed red tulip, the precise color of Poppy's hair and the green the same color as her eyes.

"Do you think my mom will like it?" Poppy asked leaning on James shoulder as they drove toward their new home.

When the sun arose the next morning Poppy's mother woke up to find to find a single red tulip already sprouted up through the ground in full bloom petals to the sun.

With tears in her eyes she ran to her husband. He saw it too and burst into tears. Phillip came out to look at the flower to and recognized the flower. _Poppy_ he thought.

Poppy 6 hours away swore she heard her twin say _I hope your happy sis, were ever you_ _are._

_**What you think ?**_

**Reviews welcome.**


	2. Ash and MaryLynette

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**In this Ash and Mare live together after Mary-Lynnette finished high school. Mary-Lynnette is Human. **

**I've been told that Mary-Lynettes mother is dead after i wrote this i thought she was alive sorry for the confusion**

Ash hadn't spoken to his Parents in years after he had became a true vampire. So he didn't plan on spending Mothers day with his mother.

Mary-Lynnette was another story. Mary-Lynnette planned on spending some quality time with her mom. The only problem was that it would involve a lot of driving to get to Briar Creek from Las Vegas. Mary-Lynette was not up to it. Ash told Mary-Lynette he would do it.

When the two got to Mary-Lynette's Mother's house they were welcomed into the house with hugs and smiles.

"So were have you been keeping him?" Asked her mother.

"I've been waiting to be let into M-Lyn's life," said Ash.

"I hope you guys have been well living in Las Vegas," said Mary-Lynette's mom.

"Yeah Thierry has been very hospitable," Said Mary-Lynette.

"Then Thierry is it? Should let me come to visit some time," said Her mother.

"Sure," Said Mary-Lynette _It could never work. I mean with all of the soulmate couples running around._ Mary-Lynette thought more to her self then to Ash, but of course with him listening to her and open to her.

_Hey it might have worked. I mean if all of us behaved and sent Jez and Morgead away. _Mary-Lynette laughed, and smiled.

"What you thinking of sweetie?" Her mom asked.

"Nothing mom just had an idea," Mary-Lynette replied.

"Did you have plans for today?" Ash asked.

"Not really," replied her mom.

"Would you like to go out to breakfast?" He asked.

"Sure," She replied.

The troop ate and talked about random things that were happening in her life. The life in the Las Vegas house, and their futures.

At the end of the day, when the sun was setting behind the trees and the hills the couple walked to Ash's car, and waved and smiled to Mary-Lynette and Ash got into the car. The two drove off back to the Las Vegas house.

Ash took Mary-Lynette's hand and gave it a squeeze then pulled it to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand.

"Love you M-Lyn," he said.

"Love you to Ash," She said smiling.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	3. Eric and Thea

**Disclaimer: I do not own NightWorld. L. J. Smith does.**

**THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT HAVE BEEN CHANGED**

**I made up a name for Eric mom **

**Everyone knows Thierry Descaodores but humans think he's just a young kind millionaire **

**so… we shall continue on with the story**

**Thea and Eric**

Thea's mom was long gone and she had never celebrated mothers day, with reason

Eric on the other hand was a mommy's boy and loved his mother dearly. His mother was pure and kind. She owned a food kitchen for the less fortunate. The plan was that the two were driving out from Las Vegas to Eric's home town.

When the two reached Eric's house the lights inside were on in the kitchen. They waited on the porch and knocked. A woman with light brown hair and green eyes opened the door. She was wearing a light blue sweater and light blue jeans.

"Mom," Eric said pulling her into his arms.

"Eric?" surprised, "What are you doing here?" Laughing and smiling.

"We came to see you mom," Eric said.

"I'm guessing that this is Thea?" His mom asked releasing her sons.

"Yeah, Mom, Thea. Thea, Mom," coming back to take Thea's hand, and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Nice to finally meet you Thea," His mom replied , "Call me Vivian,"

"Nice you meet you Vivian," replied Thea.

"I was planning on going into the kitchen today," she paused, "I guess I'll have to call off," turning around to go get the phone.

"Would you like some help?" Thea suggested.

"You wouldn't want to spend your mothers day helping me in a soup kitchen hon, I appreciate the offer I do but I just doubt that's what you really want." Vivian said

"No I really don't mind," said Thea contrary.

"Are you sure that you don't mind?" Vivian asked.

"I'm fine with it, If Eric doesn't mind I mean," Thea said.

"If the two women I love want to do something, how can I say no?" Asked Eric. Thea gave him a hug and Vivian smiled.

"Ok I guess that means that we should get going," said Vivian. Locking up the house door and heading to her car, "Ride with me guys it'll save gas in this $4 a gallon apocalypse," said Vivian laughing at her joke.

_If only she knew_ thought both Thea and Eric in unison.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Asked Vivian.

"Nothing much helping out in Thierry Descadores's line off work," said Eric.

"That millionaire humanitarian guy?" Asked Vivian, "Its nice to know that some people are still good in a time like this."

"Yeah it is comforting," Said Thea smiling at the inside joke.

"So how's the business ?" Asked Eric.

"It's ok," said Vivian, "I mean as long as these are needed and required its not good. You know what I mean?"

"We should have Thierry help and set up one for Las Vegas." Thea said to Eric silently.

The group worked and they got the soup kitchen and helped lots of people. At the end of the day Thea and Eric walking to the car they waved good bye to Vivian. And drove away into the night.

" I really think that Thierry should help set up a food kitchen, for humans and witches down on their luck, werewolves with nowhere else to turn, and vampires who need a bite, with willing donors or blood bags or animals or something." said Thea.

"Yeah I think circle daybreak could use a food kitchen," said Eric.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	4. Gillian and David

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**Don't blame me if this ones bad my boyfriend named Davey pissed me off so this probably is going to suffer a bit.**

**Might come back and do this but I'm doing this in order of the Books. As you guys can see Poppy and James first then Ash and Mary-Lynette, then Eric and Thea and then this one and hopefully will continue so on and so forth. **

_**THINGS THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW **_

**As before people know that Thierry exist. **

**I made up David's parent's names**

David's mom was living as was Gillian's. Gillian's typical mothers day usually consisted of her mom being passed out on the couch drunk. How ever things were getting better at home of course Gillian had to explain to her mom about her visions that she didn't need to drink and her mom was slowing down on the alcohol consumption. David's Mother's days usually consisted of going out for breakfast cards and gifts for his mom and pretty much lounging around.

They're plan was that they were going to spend the morning with David's mom then the afternoon with Gillian's. They borrowed one of Thierry's cars and headed off. Before heading to David's they stopped and bought some doughnuts and coffee.

They waited on the porch and knocked, out came a woman clad in a green robe and pink house slippers , she had dark brown hair and medium skin her eyes were blue-green and she was a little bit curvy. Behind her a man in a pair of plaid red and black sleep pants medium built dark brown hair green eyes.

"Morning Mom, Dad, we brought breakfast," David said one arm around Gillian's waist the other holding the bag out to them.

"David what are you doing here? We thought you were off helping that Millionaire guy save the world or something like that," David's dad said laughing.

"We got the day off," said David.

"And this would be Gillian? Right?" Asked David's mom.

"Yup the genuine article," Gillian replied.

"I like her champ she's funny," Said David's dad.

"Hi I'm Marry and This is Tom," Said David's mom.

"Marry, Tom," said Gillian committing the name to memory.

"Well what are we all doing out here in the cold let's come in here were it's warm," Said Mary ushering them in with her hands. David nodded his head toward the door then Gillian and him walked inside. As Gillian started to remove her coat David pulled it off her shoulders and hung it up for her.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Asked Mary sitting down on a plush brown couch. Tom sitting down beside her.

Gillian sat down on the other couch across the table from the adults and David sat down beside him, "Just helping Thierry in his Crusade," said David, "Helping find others to join."

'That's good," said Tom.

FAST FORWARD

It seemed that they hadn't spent a lot of time together but alas they had to go to Gillian's mom's.

"Bye David, Bye Gillian be safe both of you," Said Mary arm around her husbands waist waving, Tom arm around his wife's waist waving.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad," Called David as Gillian called,

"Bye Mary, Bye Tom," Called Gillian.

"Come back soon," Called Mary.

"We Will," Called Gillian.

The two then headed over to Gillian's mothers house and knocked on the door, a women with scraggly blonde hair opened the door it was 3pm and she was still in a brown threadbare robe. With grey house slippers. Her eyes were red and with dark circles under them.

"Who are you?" asked the :lady standing there looking at the dark haired boy.

"Mom it's me, and David," said Gillian.

"Jill?" Asked the lady.

"Yeah mom it's me," She said.

"Hun? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"It's mothers day mom, So David and I came to see you,"

"Oh Jill," Going to hug her daughter.

"What have you been up to Mom?" She asked.

"I missed my last couple meetings," looking down, "I got a job though,"

"That's great mom. What do you do?" Gillian asked.

"I wait tables at Applebee's in Carson City," Her mom replied.

"We might have to go sometime," said Gillian, bumping her hip lightly against David.

"Well, come in, Come in," said Gillian's mom.

They spent the rest of the day sitting around talking about the work they had been doing for Thierry. Of Course they didn't talk about the vampires and werewolves and the end of the world and those kind of foreboding things. They did however talk about the Witch stuff, both to help Gillian's mother and to actually talk to someone about it.

As the day drew to a close and the night and the darkness approached the two had to get ready to leave they packed up their stuff and headed toward their car.

"You guys should come to the Restaurant Next time you head into Carson City," She called arm wrapped around a post, leaning her weight against it.

"We will," Gillian called.

"Be safe," She called back.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	5. Rashel and Quinn & Keller and Galen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**Honestly I think this is the best emotional piece that I have written. What do you think?**

**Rashel and Quinn**

**Keller and Galen**

Galen's royal family was far from functional. As the shifter prince he hadn't acknowledged such a thing as mothers day for years.

Quinn's mother had died long before his dad tried to kill him. Back then they also did not have a Mother's day.

This was the first year that Keller knew that she had a mother. Her twin Rashel had met their mother. She had died on the twin's 5th birthday, at Rashel's party by Hunter Redfern. Keller wished to rip out his blood drinking throat with her sharp Canines. Almost as much as Rashel wished to Peirce him with a wooden rod.

Quinn wanted to kill him due to the pain that he has caused him and the two women he had ever loved. For his first love and his soulmate.

The plan now was that the four were going to visit Mrs. Jordan's grave. For what had happened to their family the los, the pain, the suffering, the acceptance, the understanding. Of course that Quinn and Galen would follow their soulmates to the ends of the earth.

They took Quinn's black car and had to travel back to Rashel's home town. It would take a day and night full drive. They boys would have done anything for them. Rashel was in the passenger seat beside of Quinn. Keller and Galen were in the back seat. They left early in the morning. They drove all day and stopped only when necessarily. The first day passed and it was getting dark. The girls were getting tired and the guys could obviously see that.

Keller's head was sitting in Galen's lap her knees were pulled up on the seat so that that she was completely laying . Galen was playing with her hair, running it through his fingers. She ended up falling into slumber soon after. Rashel had her hands was intertwined into his. Rashel kicked off her boots pulled her feet up onto the seat.

curled into Quinn's side and he pulled her tight to him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You know that this isn't going to be good for either of them, right?" Quinn asked Galen.

"Yeah I know but I would do anything that she would ask, I can't tell her 'no' it's her mom" said Galen, "Could you tell Rashel 'no'?"

"I know I never could, I couldn't, can't deny her anything, it's going to be hard for them though this." Said Quinn.

The girls slept until sunrise and when Keller woke up she got up and then Galen's eyes opened, he was only half aware and Keller pulled him into her lap and he snuggled into her belly wrapped an arm around her back and was laying on the other.

"Hey John do you want me to take a break?" Rashel asked

"Are you going to take over for me?" He asked.

"You know it," She said.

Quinn pulled over and traded Rashel seats he lay his head down onto her lap.

Then he fell asleep comfortably.

When they finally reached the grave Quinn was driving again the girl's were routed to their seats. They just parked there for a few minutes.

"Whenever your ready," said Galen. Galen sent _It's ok love,_ The girls took a deep breath and exited the car. The boys were close behind.

"Mom," Rashel said eyes closed voice quiet. Only Quinn knew that she was on the edge of tears.

"My birth mother," Said Keller, more like a question slight tears dampening in her eyes.

Rashel got to her knees in front of the grave. Keller got down beside her an put an arm around her shoulder as she began to have the tear dampen her cheeks. Then Rashel began to sob.

The sobbing of the two stopped after a while, hugging each other, tightly.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't be what you wanted me to be," said Keller.

"If mom would have met you now she would have loved you," Said Rashel. They were still clinging into each other.

"You think?" asked Keller.

"I know it Raksha," said Rashel, "Mom, I've made myself strong and able to defend my self. I've found my family and my love,"

Quinn's heart stopped for a millisecond then restarted.

"Mom I don't remember you, you gave me away, I understand though you thought that you couldn't take care of me and Rashel properly as twins, you couldn't even take care of just me, you needed a normal human life. I get that. I understand," a smile and new sob-less tears, "Love you mom," Then Rashel began to sob again. The girls cried and didn't say much more of anything. The sun began to set and after a while Quinn had to send _Love, were going to have to get ready to go._ He also sent the feelings that he loved her and pretty much sent love so she wouldn't be a fended.

Quinn then sent to Galen, _Were going to have to leave soon_ Galen nodded and relayed the message to Keller. She nodded and Galen pulled her up gently by her shoulder.

Quinn held his hand out to Rashel and gently pulled her to her feet. When she was to his level he stroked her cheek with his thumb and wiped away some of the remaining tears from her face. She gave him a side of her mouth smile to show him that she was ok. Then pulled her to his chest.

Galen at the same time was kissing away Keller's tears. Then also pulled her to his chest he kissed her forehead and held her tight.

The boys helped herd the girls back into the car and then they headed for home. Keller had finally said what she wanted to, to her mother, and that she was sure was something that really mattered.

And Rashel had to herself and to her mother got to say goodbye.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	6. Thierry and Hannah

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**_

_**Hannah and Thierry**_

Thierry as we all know is old, old. His mother had passed on long ago, as did his immediate family.

Hannah loved her mother with all her heart as she would love anything.

Thierry after some discussion talked Hannah into letting him pay for a spa and hotel for both her and her mother for the weekend. Hannah after some prying agreed.

Then Thierry drove him and Hannah to the hotel so they could fly to the special hotel.

The area was a clean and clear green place. There was a huge green garden and to Jannah it was beautiful.

When Hannah came across her mother she ran to her and hugged each other tight.

"Hannah," Her mother called.

"Mom," Hannah smiled and yelled back.

"How have you been?" her mom asked.

"We've been good, I'm so glad to see you," Her mom said.

"I've missed you too, Mom," She replied.

"Might I take these up to our rooms," said Thierry collecting up all the luggage.

Hannah and her mom made their way over to the hot tub area of the spa. They got down in and began to relax. The hot water felt good on Hannah's skin.

"So how are you and Thierry?" Hannah's mom asked.

"I'm still getting used to being Lady Hannah," She said, "but it's good. The house is usually extremely chaotic though."

"How many people are living in that house?" her mom asked.

"Me, Thierry, Quinn, Rashel, Keller, Galen, Delos, Maggie, Mary-Lynette, Ash, James, Poppy, Thea, Eric, David, Gillian and a few other people," Hannah said.

"I guess it really is a mansion," Said her mother, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised as he is paying for this thing. He is truly hospitable. Are you sure that your not biased because he treats you like a rel princess?"

"I may be biased a little but he is a good person. He's trying to save the world little at a time," Hannah said.

"I'm just glad that he's good to you," her mom said sinking deeper into the water.

The weekend went off without a hitch and the mom and the daughter got to spend some quality time together.

As the weekend drew to a close the two were saying goodbye, with hugs and words they departed as Hannah and her mother said their goodbyes and Hannah and Thierry headed off to catch their ride home.

_**Just for the warning probably no new chapters until The weekend. I Hung out with the BF today and didn't get to type today**_

_**What you think ?**_

_**Reviews welcome.**_


	7. Jez and Morgead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**Jez and Morgead**

Jez's human mother was long gone by death. Due to her human blood.

Morgead's mother left a long time ago the image of her walking out the door. That is what made him make his gang and made him try to spend more time with Jez.

They two had no parent's so no immediate plans for Mother's day. Morgead has a unique plan.

Morgead woke up with Jez in his arms. Jez was the most important person in his life. Morgead had believed that for Mother's Day you respect and show your love to any and all women you care about, not just your mom or grandma. She was going to get breakfast in bed. Chocolate cereal, scrambled eggs, orange juice, and toast.

Morgead had to get the cereal and toast by himself, but no one in the hose trusted him to cook. So it ended up that one of Thierry's house help had to cook for him.

With a tray of plates Morgead headed back up the stairs and opened the door. Jez's hair was strewn across her pillow and Morgead noticed her clothes. Yeah he admitted to himself that his black sweat pants tightened at the sight. She did it for him, yeah she'd admit that.

He sat the tray down and sat on the bed and gently shook Jez's shoulders. Her eyes jerked to attention in line with Morgead's.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Morgead said.

"Morning Morgy," said Jez.

"Oh were back to this again?" asked Morgead.

"Um hum," said Jez.

"Ok princess Jezabel, I brought you breakfast," said Morgead.

"You brought me breakfast in bed," asked Jez.

"Yup," Popping the 'p'.

"Cool," she sat up, "What did you bring me?"

"Scrambled eggs, toast, and chocolate cereal," said Morgead,

"Is the mansion still standing?" she asked.

"Yeah the house is still standing," getting annoyed.

"And this is edible?" she asked, "Like its not going to poison me right?"

"I had some Thierry's people do it," he said.

"Oh then it's edible, Thank you Morgy," She chimed.

Morgead sighed and sat down beside her put the food on her lap and popped a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Your eating my breakfast?" Jez asked, "I'm your soulmate I think it fine for me to have a piece of your toast," He said

"Well I quess," said Jez ruffling Morgead's hair.

The couple spent the day enjoying each other's company. They curled up on the coach and watched action movies, and ate pop corn. They had a blanket in a room to themselves.

The day went by fast and the couple had to return to bed again for more sleep.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	8. Maggie and Delos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**Delos and Maggie**

Delos's mom passed away years before hi father. She was slaughtered by some rebelling country man.

Maggie as we all know was very family oriented. So she never missed a family holiday. Now with the previously missing Mile's home the family was close as a family could be. When Maggie was away on Circle Daybreak missions her and her family talked on the phone and by Email.

Maggie wanted to go home on Mother's Day. Being he soulmate Delos couldn't say no.

Thierry had lent them a car and a driver due to the fact that Delos couldn't drive and he wouldn't let Maggie. They drove to Maggie's hometown and arrived in the early morning. When they arrived at the house Mile's was clad in black sweats.

"Maggie," Miles called in excitement then hugged her, "Mags, what are you doing here?"

"We came home for Mother's day," she said.

"That's cool Mom and Dad will be up soon I'm sure, I'm headed for a run" Said Miles.

"Thanks Miles," Maggie replied.

Maggie and Delos sat down on the couch and waited.

_Her home is nice_ thought Delos it wasn't like the palace or Thierry's mansion the places that he was used to. HE was used to there being no middle class only peasants royalty and nobles.

Maggie pulled her feet up and laid across Delos's lap and turned on the tv. Delos played with her air and they waited until Mile's got back and sat down on the couch across the room and they watched the tv until Magge's parents woke up and came down the stairs. Once they did Maggie cooked breakfast and she and Delos spent the day with her family.

As they were driving away Maggie said, "Delos your part of my family too, You know that right?"

"Yeah I know," he replied then pulled her to his chest.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


End file.
